leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Oranguru (Pokémon)
|} Oranguru (Japanese: ヤレユータン Yareyuutan) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, but it is considered to be a counterpart of . Biology Oranguru is a large, white Pokémon resembling an orangutan. While most of its body is covered in white fur, its hands, feet, and snout are bare with its light gray skin visible. The fur around its head and under its chin is longer, and creates the impression of a long beard. It has a broad, flat nose and a black area around its eyes, which has light blue markings underneath, yellow sclerae, and white irises. In the center of its forehead is a yellow marking shaped like a four-pointed star. A cape of purple fur covers its back and is divided into many wavy clumps. There are a few strands of orange or light blue hairs in the clumps near the front. Oranguru holds a fan created from green leaves woven together with its own purple fur. This solitary Pokémon spends its time deep in the forest, meditating high up in the trees. While it is not normally active, it will provide food to hungry Pokémon and give medicine to injured ones. It has even been known to use human tools or items, including Poké Balls. This can make them difficult Pokémon for Trainers to handle. Ancient people actually thought Oranguru were people, and called them the "people of the forests."http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/oranguru/ Oranguru does not get along with others of its kind, often battling out their wits for superiority. Oranguru is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances Oranguru (anime) Oranguru debuted in Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, where it helped after she was injured while running away from home. Oranguru ran a small bar in the forest and was revealed to have helped Mallow's father Abe when he was younger. It reappeared in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, Acting True to Form!, I Choose Paradise!, and Filling the Light with Darkness!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type. Known for high intelligence, Oranguru have a tendency to be callous toward an inexperienced .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Oranguru appeared in Lush Jungle in PASM11. Another Oranguru appeared in PASM18 and works at the Aether House. It was first seen fighting Sina and Dexio's Pokémon. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} In events |Easter Oranguru Egg|All|Japan|1|March 18 to April 9, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Oranguru 2}} |Korean Oranguru Egg|All|South Korea|1|April 29 to May 7, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Oranguru}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20||'}} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By s Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Oranguru can be seen as a counterpart to . Both are primate-like Pokémon with the same base stat total. While Oranguru is exclusive to Pokémon Moon and Pokémon Ultra Moon, Passimian is exclusive to Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Ultra Sun. * Despite not being associated with a certain group, both Oranguru and Passimian are listed in the same Pokédex page in and . The same trait is true with and . Origin Oranguru is based on an and a . The name "orangutan" translates as "person of the forest", which Oranguru is also referred to as. It may also be based on the mythical , an ape-like yōkai which could read human minds. Name origin Oranguru may be a combination of ''orangutan and guru. Yareyuutan may be a combination of やれ yare ("do it") and オランウータン oran'ūtan (orangutan). In other languages and |fr=Gouroutan|frmeaning=From and |es=Oranguru|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kommandutan|demeaning=From and |it=Oranguru|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=하랑우탄 Harang-utan|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=智揮猩 / 智挥猩 Zhìhuīxīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=智揮猩 Jifāisīng|zh_yuemeaning=From , ,, , and |ru=Орангуру Oranguru|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Oranguru (anime) Notes External links |} de:Kommandutan es:Oranguru fr:Gouroutan it:Oranguru ja:ヤレユータン zh:智挥猩